Pure Love
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Kisah tentang ketulusan cinta Kise untuk Aomine, yang baru disadari Aomine setelah semuanya berakhir sudah. Warning: Typo, OOC, Chara Death, Semi-AU


**Pure Love**

**Disclaimer: **

**-Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**-Pure Love © Akashitetsuya3**

**-Poem © It's Owner**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, Chara death, dan Hurt/Comfort yang gagal.**

**A/N: HAIIII LAMA TAK JUMPA! Oke, sebenarnya dari 8 Mei kemarin**

**Saya sudah selesai UN, tapi saya diserang penyakit kampret bernama WB.**

**Sekarang pun kebetulan ngelanjutin ngetik ini karena sedang nge-feels.**

**No bacot lagi, langsung aja HAPPY READING!**

* * *

.:Pure Love:.

11.30 PM

Kise menghela napas. Ia sudah berusaha menahan rasa kantuk yang mencoba menggerogotinya. Pandangannya dialihkannya ke tempat jam dinding di ruangan itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam, namun pujaan hatinya tidak kunjung tiba.

"Aku pulang", oh baru saja dibicarakan.

"Selamat datang, Daikicchi~", Kise menyambutnya hangat.

"Kise? Kau menungguku?", Tanya polisi berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Un. Aominecchi belakangan ini suka pulang larut malam sih….", Ia mencibir.

"Ya sudah, aku panaskan dulu bak mandinya ya~", lanjutnya ceria sambil mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aomine menatap sendu ke arah punggung pemuda pirang itu.

.:Pure Love:.

02.30 AM

"Aku pulang", seru Aomine.

Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Namun, saat Ia melewati jalan menuju tempat itu, Ia melihat seseorang di ruang makan. Kakinya pun tergerak menuju tempat itu.

Di meja makan, terdapat Kise yang tengah tertidur. Di sebelahnya, secangkir kopi yang baru saja diminum setengahnya dengan setia menemaninya.

"Ryouta, bangun….", Aomine mengguncang tubuh Kise secara perlahan. Si empunya membuka matanya.

"Daikicchi? Kau sudah pulang, rupanya?", Tanya Kise.

"Kenapa kau menunggu sampai selarut ini? Kalau sudah pukul 12, sebaiknya kau tidur saja", protes Aomine.

"Aominecchi ngomel terus, entar cepet tua! Eh, emang sudah tua sih~ Air mandinya aku panaskan dulu ya~!"

Aomine terdiam. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya.

.:Pure Love:.

11.20 PM

Kise mengomel dalam hatinya. Sudah lebih pukul sebelas, namun batang hidung polisi berdaki ekstra itu tidak kunjung terlihat. Pilot pirang yang mulai gusar itu pun mengambil ponselnya, dan memijit beberapa tombol.

"Ha—"

"DAIKICCHI!", Kise langsung menyerbunya.

"Ck, berisik Ryouta!", omel pemuda itu di seberang sana.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa? Kau seharusnya sudah pulang 20 menit yang lalu!"

"….aku ada urusan. Maaf. Kau tidur saja duluan", pintanya.

"Daikicchi, apa kau lupa…. Kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ha? Ka-kau bcara apa? Mana mungkin aku lupa! Selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta! Maaf, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang cepat. Aku mencintaimu…."

Kise tak membalas perkataannya. Ia memutus pembicaraan itu. Di hadapannya kini terdapat sebuah cake yang hanya terdiam membisu.

"Sepertinya…. Hari ini aku berulang tahun sendirian…", setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa permisi.

.:Pure love:.

11.00 PM

"Ha—"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, DAIKICCHI! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!", Aomine merasa _déjà vu_.

"KAU KIRA SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU MENGATAKAN ITU HARI INI!? SETIAP SATU JAM! OKE, AKU AKUI KALAU AKU SENANG, TAPI SETIDAKNYA DENGARKAN AKU SAMPAI AKU SELESAI BICARA!", Aomine mengamuk.

"Ehehehe, habis… aku sedang ada di Hokkaido, jadinya gabisa ucapin LIVEEE. Coba hari ini aku bisa izin. Ih, males males males!", Kise curhat dadakan.

"Ya ya ya, aku sudah dengar itu."

"Apa hadiah dariku sudah kau terima?"

"Hm? Hadiah?"

"Iya, hadiah! Aku mengirim bunga itu tadi pagiii. Masa' belum sampai?"

"Oh? Jadi kau yang mengirim bunga itu? Hei, kau kira aku sudah meninggal sampai member hadiah senista itu?"

"Kekeke. Lalu? Sudah kau siram bunga itu?"

"Sudah. Berterima kasihlah atas kebaikanku."

"Teleponnya aku tutup ya~", Kise pun melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur di hotel itu.

Hahaha, yang benar saja? Sejak kapan bunga plastic butuh air?

.:Pure Love:.

8.13 PM

"uhuk… uhuk… hatsyi!"

Cuaca malam itu benar-benar menusuk kulit. Aomine yang terserang flu kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya, ditemani Kise di sampingnya.

"Mou, kau tidak kunjung sembuh!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang sedang musim dingin. Wajar kalau orang setangguh aku bisa terkena flu", elak pemuda tan itu.

"Hmph, tapi kau juga kurang istirahat. Selalu pulang jam 2 petang, bahkan lebih. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku juga tertular nanti!", protes si pirang.

"Che, kalau kau tidak mau tertular, jangan rawat aku. Jangan tunggu aku pulang, tidur saja duluan."

"Bukan begitu, tapi apa mungkin Daikicchi harus pulang selarut itu setiap hari? Apa kau lembur tiap hari?"

"tch, kau ini berisik sekali, Ryouta. Sepertinya hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mengomeli tunangannya yang sedang flu."

Kise diam saja. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi memeras kain kompresan Aomine.

.:Pure Love:.

3.00 AM

Aomine membuka matanya. Belum fajar, langit sepertinya masih hitam kelam. Sudah seminggu berlalu, namun flu yang dideritanya enggan meninggalkannya. Ia masih saja harus mematung di tempat tidur.

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. Di dekatnya kini ada Kise, yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur itu. Sepertinya Ia tertidur saat menjaganya.

Tangan Aomine mulai bergerak. Ia mulai mengelus rambut tunangannya, perlahan-lahan menyisir setiap helai rambut pirangnya. Tak lama kemudian, Ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun", ucapnya.

Yang disapa kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Hehehe, ketahuan ya?", cengirnya. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah langit-langit di ruangan itu.

"Aku ganti kompresannya, ya? Aku mau memanaskan air dulu", seru Kise.

Namun, belum sempat Kise melangkah, Aomine terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Na, Ryouta. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

Kise pun menuruti Aomine. Ia kembali duduk dan menopangkan dagunya.

"Ada apa, Daikicchi?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Soal apa?"

"Sebenarnya…. Alasanku pulang larut setiap malam—"

"Karena kau lembur, kan? Aku sudah tahu kok. Semuanya", Kise memotong perkataan Aomine.

"Ya, itu memang salah satu alasannya. Tetapi sebenarnya alaan utamaku pulang larut malam adalah karena aku pergi ke suatu tempat, ada seseorang di sana—"

"Dan 'seseorang' itu bernama Tetsu-san, bukan?", lagi-lagi Ia memotongnya.

Aomine terhenyak. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Kise menghela napas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak tahu kalau setiap kau mengigau, kau selalu menyebut namanya?"

.

Saat itu juga Kise mengetahui semuanya. Siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya, dimana tempat tinggalnya, apa hubungannya dengan Aomine di masa lalu, sampai penyakit apa yang dideritanya.

.:Pure Love:.

3.15 AM

Kise membuka matanya, kelihatannya Ia terbangun lagi. Bulan masih memamerkan senyumnya. Kise pun memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi.

"Tetsu….Tetsu…"

Kise terpaku. Lagi-lagi nama itu. Ia pun segera merapikan selimutnya, tak lupa juga menyelimuti pemuda tan yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya, enggan membiarkan angin malam mengusik tidur tunangannya itu.

.:Pure Love:.

1.02 AM

Hari ini, Aomine pulang 'lebih cepat' dari biasanya. Sesudah berendam, Ia segera makan malam bersama Kise dengan lauk daging panggang.

"Kondisi Tetsu memburuk", Kise mengabaikan ucapannya. Ia tetap asyik melahap daging itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Ia memintaku…. kembali padanya", Kise menghentikan suapannya.

"Lalu…. Kau menerimanya?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak, "Aku…. menerimanya"

Kise menundukkan kepalanya, "Dan kau masih belum memberitahu Kuroko-san soal hubungan kita?"

"Aku tidak sanggup memberitahunya."

Kise menoleh kearah Aomine. Setetes air mata tampak jelas menetes dari manik emasnya. "Apa **Aomine **masih mencintaiku?"

Aomine menggebrak meja makan itu. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Kise. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?". Kise tak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak merespon perlakuan Aomine.

"Tetsu saat ini kondisinya sedang sangat buruk, Ia memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Dan aku, harus mengabulkannya karena bagiku ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Kau harus tahu itu, **Kise**!"

"Lalu… kalau seandainya aku juga memiliki penyakit sama sepertinya, dan kondisiku parah sepertinya, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku?"

Aomine gelap mata. Ia langsung menampar Kise sekuar tenaga sampai pilot itu terjatuh. Tetapi Kise tak membalasnya, respon yang diberikannya hanyalah air mata yang semakin deras.

Kise memaksa bicara dengan suara gemetar, "Besok pagi aku ada penerbangan. Penerbangan pertamaku ke luar negeri, jadi—"

Aomine segera pergi ke kamar mereka. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya, mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya dan alat-alat untuk pekerjaannya. Dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas koper, sebelum akhirnya Ia pergi dari kamar itu.

"Mulai detik ini, aku sudah bukan lagi tunanganmu", serunya dengan suara keras sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu itu. Kise ingin berlari, mencegahnya. Namun kakinya seakan membeku.

Aomine terus melangkahkan kakinya, sampai akhirnya Ia tiba di sebuah sungai besar. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengeluarkan cincin yang menetap di jari manisnya, sebelum akhirnya membuangnya ke sungai itu.

.:Pure Love:.

07.30 AM

"Halo?"

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Ha? Siapa ini?", Aomine yang masih setengah mengantuk menjawab dengan malas.

"Aku Kasamatsu Yukio, atasan Kise di perusahaan penerbangan."

"Oh."

"Kenapa kau tidak ada di apartemenmu?", suara di seberang sana terdengar dinaikkan.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"AKU TANYA KENAPA KAU TIDAK ADA DI APARTEMENMU!?", bentakan dari suara itu mengusik pendengarannya.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi, puas?"

"Kemana hati nuranimu?"

Saat itulah Aomine butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang itu.

"Pesawat Kise mengalami kecelakaan, Pesawat itu tenggelam di Samudra Pasifik. Pesawat itu menghilang tanpa jejak, sulit mencarinya di lautan seluas itu."

.:Pure Love:.

"ini", pilot bermanik onyx itu memberikan sebuah album foto.

"Apa ini?", Tanya Aomine.

"Hadiah dari Kise saat kau berulang tahun kemarin, tapi tidak jadi karena menurutnya memalukan. Cepat lihat dan jangan lupa baca suratnya."

Aomine pun segera mengambil sepucuk surat yang tertempel di cover album itu, dan membacanya.

_Hai, Daikicchi!_

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-25!_

_Sepertinya kau sekarang makin tua ya? Hehehe… tapi aku juga sih, kan aku lebih tua darimu :p_

_Oh iya, jangan protes ya kalau aku memberimu hadiah ini! Habis, aku kepingin ngasi hadiah tentang kenangan-kenangan kita, kekeke. Foto-foto itu sengaja kucetal, sepertinya hadiah ini terkesan memalukan! ./._

_Daikicchi….. bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum. Serius deh, aku kangensama senyum Aomine Daikicchi. Soalnya, kalo senyum kau bisa terlihat lebih tampan loh~ Yah, biarpun ga bisa ngalahin tamoannya aku /kibas poni/_

_Ngomong-ngomong, sesudah musim dingin besok, aku ada penerbangan. Bukan penerbangan biasa loh, tapi penerbangan internasional! Ke Canada! Keren kan? Kan? Kan? Emangnya Daikicchi, yang patrol paling jauh sampe kota sebelah /ngakak/_

_Jadi, sepulang dari penerbangan besok, bolehkah aku disambut oleh senyumanmu? Memang sih, ini ngggak nambung. Tapi boleh ya? /sembah sujud/. _

_Sekian dulu suratku. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-25! Aku mencintaimu!_

_Tunanganmu,_

_Kise__ Aomine Ryouta :v_

.:Pure Love:.

Aomine mulai membuka album foto itu. Di halaman pertama, terpampang foto mereka berdu, saat masih SMA. Aomine masih ingat saat itu Kise ngotot berfoto menggunakan kamera handphone-nya.

Halaman kedelapan, terdapat foto saat mereka kencan di sebuah teman hiburan. Saat itu, Kise pertama kali memiliki kamera digital. Karena itulah, tak heran bagi Aomine kalau sampai halaman keduapuluh, isinya semua foto-foto kencan mereka sebelum mereka memperoleh pekerjaan.

Di halaman keduapuluhlima, alias halaman terakhir, terdapat foto yang berukuran paling besar. Disana terlihat Aomine yang berseragam polisi tengah merangkul Kise yang berseragam pilot, dengan latar belakang kembang api yang tengah diluncurkan.

Mungkin itulah senyum terakhir Aomine untuk Kise, sebelum akhirnya Ia bertemu kembali dengan salah seorang teman SMP-nya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Album foto itu terjatuh dari tangan Aomine, yang tak sanggup memegangnya. Ia menundukka kepalanya, tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Oh, sebelum memasuki pesawat Kise memberikanku ini", Kasamatsu merogoh saku seragamnya, dan memberikan sebuah barang kepada Aomine.

Sebuah cincin, cincin perak yang merupakan cincin couple milik Aomine dan Kise, yang bertuliskan nama Aomine disana. Ia memang sengaja bertukar cincin dengan Kise, agar mereka tetap saling mengenang satu sama lain.

Aomine menatap cincin itu. Ia yakin Kise setiap hari merawatnya. Berbeda denganya, yang sudah membuang cincin miliknya entah kemana. Cincin yang tampak kesepian, karena kehilangan pasangannya. Pasangannya yang tercebur ke sungai, dan kini hanyut entah kemana.

Aomine menatap cincin itu lagi. Begitu bersinar dan begitu bening. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan Kise kepadanya…. Yang baru saja disadari olehnya.

* * *

_Suatu hari kamu pasti mencari dia._

_Dia yang kamu abaikan, padahal dia sangat memperdulikanmu._

_Dia yang jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi berusaha menjadi sempurna untukmu._

_Dia yang selalu menyisihkan waktu untukmu, tanpa kamu menyisihkan waktu untuknya._

_Dia yang selalu tersenyum, saat kamu menyakitinya._

_Dia yang selalu memaafkanmu, padahal kamu selalu mengulanginya._

_Dia yang sangat mencintaimu, dan kamu menyia-nyiakannya._

_Dan kamu, akan menyadarinya, betapa berharganya dia, saat kamu kehilangannya._

_END_

* * *

**Review/Fav/Follow akan sangat dihargai.**

**Danke,**

**Aris**


End file.
